Naomi Young
Naomi Young (née Wallace), also referred to recently as Nay Nay, (b. April 4, 1982 in Sydney, Australia) has been involved in a few Wiggles productions during the early 2000s. She was a wiggly dancer seen in Yule Be Wiggling and Wiggly Safari. She was also an assistant choreographer for Hoop-Dee-Doo It’s a Wiggly Party and played Magdalena the Mermaid in Wiggle Bay. She is the youngest of three children, having an older brother, Nathan, and an older sister, Becky. Naomi started dance at 3 years old, inspired by her sister Becky, and was known to have danced multiple days a week through school and university. During her school years, she also spent most of her weekends participating in dancing competitions. In 2001, when she was 19 years old, her work with the Wiggles began when she signed on to be an assistant choreographer for Hoop-Dee-Doo It’s a Wiggly Party and continued her involvement in the next three Wiggles productions that followed: Yule Be Wiggling and Wiggly Safari are the two of which she was a Wiggly dancer, with her most recent appearance being Wiggle Bay in which she played Magdalena the Mermaid. Outside of the Wiggles, Naomi has continued her focus on Children’s Television and Theatre. She formerly worked on Nickelodeon as the host of Nick Takes Over Your School, Sarvo, as well as various other networks and TV shows such as Playhouse Disney, Home and Away and All Saints. She graduated with a BA Media & Cultural Studies and Graduate Diploma of Education (Secondary English & Drama) both from Macquarie University. While in education, Naomi was Runner Up Most Outstanding New Teacher awarded by the NSW Teachers Guild. On top of her teaching load, she founded The Project - Schools Industry Arts, an initiative that collaborated with schools and arts industry professionals to push the boundaries of arts education programs in schools. She also delivered NSW Institute of Teachers accredited professional development to hundreds of teachers. Performing under the stage name of Nay Nay, Naomi is currently a presenter and children’s entertainer through ABC for Kids. She was the voice of Hootabelle on Giggle and Hoot from 2011 to 2016 and is also the creator and presenter of Hey Hey, Let’s Play and Tinkertime, as well as an active performer at various concerts and events for kids. She married Josh Young on September 28, 2008 and has two children: a son, Gideon (b. February 1, 2010) and a daughter, Tallow (b. December 4, 2011). Gallery FC63FD58-C51F-484A-ACAC-8B2008A327F1.jpeg|Naomi as a baby with her mother and older sister Becky 9E9FFEB8-9E77-40E2-B354-018C0FAEDC6B.jpeg|Naomi as a child B45ADCB3-C118-44CA-A8CC-2BCD8AFB281B.jpeg|Naomi and her sister Becky 3CFA6ABA-9F27-42D1-9A7C-9A796F29C79B.jpeg|Naomi with her brother Nathan and sister Becky in 1988 4E721AAF-1205-4CCE-BBD4-B0CD544AE445.jpeg 9F87045C-1D86-484E-8E49-5DC5B695762F.jpeg 0DAD9D35-D9B7-4C6A-BC53-B5FD80B4B922.jpeg 2D86C2F4-A35A-47DB-A99A-F83840CDB7B9.jpeg 66086C7E-4334-4751-B4AC-1CA7093802C2.jpeg|Naomi with the Wiggles in 2001 LeeanneAshley,AngelaKyralandNaomiWallace.jpg|Naomi, Leeanne, Angela NaomiWallaceandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Naomi and Rebecca NaomiWallace.jpg|Naomi in "Yule Be Wiggling" NaomiinBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Naomi in black and white picture NaomiWallaceinWigglySafari.jpg|Naomi in "Wiggly Safari" NaomiasanEmu.jpg|Naomi as an Emu WiggleBay200.jpg|Naomi as Magdalena the Mermaid in Wiggle Bay Naomi Wallace.jpg|Naomi in 2006 D11D275E-011A-498D-9C93-B8FA9F1EEECA.jpeg|Naomi and Josh on their engagement B3FD9F6A-84B6-4DF2-A5BA-0643CF723B2F.jpeg|Naomi and Josh on their wedding day B2B810C0-D847-443D-BFAC-F7B410D75018.jpeg|Naomi with Hootabelle C7373D11-A5E3-4901-87CE-1E14604B51FF.jpeg|Naomi with her Giggle and Hoot co-stars 27FA26D5-C8EF-49AF-83B6-376445421B67.jpeg 6720240B-C33E-4250-96F6-9F09205C8B8F.jpeg 37A576F6-00D1-4455-8EC4-92C9794347CA.jpeg EDDCABFB-7D4B-4279-B729-5CBF75FBA1E6.jpeg|Naomi in 2015 2D5B7EF6-459D-424A-B5F3-33ACDCF71964.jpeg|Naomi in a promo photo for Hey Hey, Let’s Play 361D32A8-4AC0-4AF6-9BDE-CB4899B19920.jpeg|Naomi and her two children Gideon and Tallow C895476C-669B-4BFB-9069-761561A87684.jpeg|Naomi and her husband Josh 878A41FE-4F78-490C-BB92-638C3BA92A63.jpeg|Naomi as Nay Nay in Tinkertime E7E5AD00-B94A-4849-91A4-354A8A50520F.jpeg 856BB4E9-7394-4302-A587-F02F91CAF498.jpeg|Naomi and her family E82A2AFD-F92A-41CE-92D7-2E1E73C7026B.jpeg|Naomi performing as Nay Nay at the Night Owls Film Festival 577DB286-AAE7-417E-9434-6E9EB34FF6C6.jpeg|Naomi in black and white picture for Studio Hackett profile 4DEE56CB-5887-4EF3-8224-96071D5E7DCB.jpeg|Naomi with Gideon and Tallow 7AF12C72-8767-4B14-9C1C-BFC5E3B3E6F7.jpeg|Naomi in 2019 2F5C77A5-616D-4E9C-809C-33334D7EDE81.jpeg|Naomi with her parents Category:People Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Crew Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Unknown Religion Category:2006 Category:Born in 1980's